


Awake at night

by Burningcities



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Simon is drunk, SnowBaz, Spooning, baz is a dramaqueen, but kind of for a second, drunk!Simon, not really that angsty, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningcities/pseuds/Burningcities
Summary: ‘Snow, are you drunk?’ I meant for it to sound menacing, but surprise was all I could muster. It was so unlike him to break the rules like this, to go against his precious Mage.‘ ‘m not. A little tipsy at most.’ His words were slurred, his eyes lidded.‘I’m afraid your definition of “a little tipsy” doesn’t even remotely align with the actual meaning of the words.’ I pushed myself to sit upright so he wasn’t towering over me anymore, using those three inches in my favour.//OR: Simon gets drunk, Baz is being dramatic and they share a bed.





	Awake at night

**Author's Note:**

> okay i live for the prompts where one person is drunk, and i love bed-sharing prompts, so I thought I'd combine them. I wrote this when I was sleepdeprived and stressed and i haven't read this since, so it's completely possible it sucks. hope you like it though! xx

Baz

it was 2 AM when the sound of a slamming door woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Snow, stumbling around the room, putting on his pyjama pants and stripping of his shirt. 

‘Bloody hell Snow, some people are trying to sleep here.’ 

He turned towards me and a big smile appeared on his face. ‘Baz! I thought you’d be asleep!’ 

I was about to sneer something about his incompetence and loud entry, but then he sat down on my bed, next to my knees, and when he leaned in slightly I couldn’t remember my witty remark.   
‘What the fuck…’ I started, but he interrupted me before I could finish the sentence, locking eyes with me. 

‘Why do you hate me?’ His breath smelled sweet, but it had a sharp undertone, something I recognised instantly. 

‘Snow, are you drunk?’ I meant for it to sound menacing, but surprise was all I could muster. It was so unlike him to break the rules like this, to go against his precious Mage. 

‘ ‘m not. A little tipsy at most.’ His words were slurred, his eyes lidded. 

‘I’m afraid your definition of “a little tipsy” doesn’t even remotely align with the actual meaning of the words.’ I pushed myself to sit upright so he wasn’t towering over me anymore, using those three inches in my favour.

‘Don’t talk like that, you sound pretentious.’ He scrunched up his nose, but before I could react, his expression changed. 

‘You’re changing the subject!’ he said, poking an accusatory finger into my chest. 

I blinked at him for a second. ‘What?’ 

‘I asked you why you hate me.’ 

I prepared myself to list the reasons off for him. He was obnoxiously loud, the Mage (basically his guardian) had it out for my family, we were destined to kill each other. 

However, when I saw the genuinely confused and hurt expression on his face, I didn’t have the heart to do so. 

Instead, I risked a small truth, praying he would be too drunk to remember this in the morning. 

‘I don’t hate you.’ My voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard it, and a huge grin spread across his face. 

‘I don’t hate you either.’ This caused me to snort. 

‘But why…’ he started, but I cut him off. 

‘Please don’t ask me that.’ I was afraid if he’d ask me why I’d been so mean to him if I didn’t hate him, I wouldn’t be able to deny him the entire truth. 

Maybe if he’d been sober, he would have noticed my expression and the panicked tone in my voice and figured it out like that, but then again, he was pretty oblivious. 

Either way, he wasn’t sober right now, so he just shrugged and moved so he was lying down next to me. 

‘Snow. What the fuck are you doing?’ I asked through gritted teeth. 

‘We’re friends now. This is us being friends.’ 

‘Just because I don’t hate you, and you don’t hate me, doesn’t mean we’re friends,’ I started, but Simon threw an arm around my waist, which proved to be an affective way to shut me up. 

He buried his face into my neck and I felt a shudder moving through my spine. 

‘Do you cuddle all your friends?’ I asked after a few moments of silence. My voice sounded too wobbly for my liking. 

I could almost feel him roll his eyes as he shifted to pull me closer. ‘just shut up,’ he growled. 

I didn’t move for a few more seconds, then hesitantly moved my arm around him, resting my chin on top of his magnificent curls. Because I’m weak, and if he wanted this when he was drunk like this, then I would give it to him. 

‘G’night Baz,’ he sighed contently, snuggling closer to me. when we were like this, it was easy to imagine that the slur in his voice was because he was tired, rather than intoxicated.

‘Goodnight, Simon.’ 

 

Simon

Last night I might have pretended to be more drunk than I actually was. Like I said, a little tipsy at most. I just needed an excuse to talk to Baz like that, to touch him like that, and when I woke up with his arms around me, I couldn’t really bring myself to feel guilty about it. 

We’d shifted in our sleep, so our legs were tangled together and both of our heads resting on the pillow, our noses mere inches apart. 

It’d be so easy to just close the distance between us…

Then, Baz’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheek before his eyes opened. He smiled drowsily at me. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch was smiling at me. It was glorious. 

However, then he seemed to really realize what was going on. His eyes widened when he noticed how much we were touching, that I was in his bed at all, like he had expected me to move away with disgust as soon as I woke. 

Now he looked as though he might do that for himself. Thinking back to his face the evening before, when he told me he didn’t hate me, and it gave me enough courage to take a risk.

I nudged my nose against his, revelling in the way his breath hitched. ‘Good morning.’ 

‘Good morning?’ It sounded like a question, the uncertainty in his voice obvious. 

I shot him a beaming smile, and this seemed to convince him that I wouldn’t suddenly start laughing at him, which was crazy. He made fun of me all the time for everything and I still put myself out there. 

It’d been a few weeks since I realised I was into Baz, something I’d never even considered. It made sense though. Why else would I be so obsessed with him? So worried when he didn’t come back to school at the start of this year. I walked around with it for a little while, until I went to town last night to get a drink. 

One turned into a few, not so many that I was positively drunk, but enough to give me the courage I needed to confront Baz, who was still staring at me now, swallowing heavily. 

We regarded each other for a few moments, and then his gaze shifted to my mouth momentarily, and my breath hitched, and before I really processed what was happening I was leaning in and Baz was leaning in and our lips smashed together.

I let out a ragged breath, and the bastard had the nerve to laugh. 

I bit his lip in retaliation, but if his soft groan was anything to go by, it wasn’t much of a punishment. 

We stayed like that for what felt like both an eternity and merely seconds, until I pushed my knee between his legs, pressing myself closer against him. 

Baz pulled back slightly, examining my face with a smug yet concerned expression. 

‘What does this mean?’ He gestured vaguely between us with one hand, and I rolled my eyes. 

‘I knew you were an arse, I just never thought you were thick,’ I smirked, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him back in. 

He indulged me for a little longer, allowing me to push my hand under his shirt against his cool skin. 

Then he pulled back again, the concern in his face winning from the smugness. 

‘Seriously, Snow. What is going on?’ 

I stared at him, not sure how to answer. I had no idea whether or not this actually meant something for him, or if he was just experimenting. If the latter was the case, I didn’t want him to know how deep in I actually was. 

I had been quiet for too long, and in the meantime Baz’s expression had started to turn cold, a familiar sneer sturdy in place. 

He stood up from his bed, dragging a hand through his hair to smooth it back down.

‘I see.’ His voice was taunting as he made his way to the door.

‘Baz…’ I tried, but he just held up his hands. 

‘It’s fine Snow. Don’t worry about it.’ He opened the door and stormed out. 

I dragged my hands over my face before looking around the room for my shirt. I think it was safe to say I fucked up. 

 

Baz

I made my way to the catacombs because I really didn’t want to look at Simon’s face while he was trying to come up with an excuse for kissing me that didn’t sound like he was using me. He and Wellbelove had only been broken up for about a week. He probably missed her. He was lonely and I’d just been the only one around. 

It hurt that for a second there I’d believed he actually liked me. this is why hope is cruel. It hurts so much when it’s false. 

A rat scurried past my feet, but I didn’t make an effort to catch it. I wasn’t thirsty, that wasn’t why I was there. 

I walked around for a little while before sitting down against the wall, leaning my head back and closing my eyes, rubbing my hands over my face, letting out a sour laugh. 

How idiotic of me to believe, for a second. Never let anyone close, not even for a second. They’ll always chose to hurt you. 

I don’t know how long I sat like that, but I looked up at the vague sound of someone tripping and cursing. 

‘Baz? Are you in here? I’m- shit.’ It was silent for a few moments and I hoped he’d just turned around and left. Futile hope, given his unnerving stubbornness.

Simon rounded the corner and stopped as soon as he saw me. 

I sneered up at him, but it didn’t seem to phase him. 

‘Baz, I’ve been stumbling around here for almost 20 minutes,’ he exclaimed, exasperatedly. 

‘not my fault your complete incompetence keeps you from walking in a straight line, Snow.’ I sounded menacing, but that wasn’t really a concern of mine. 

‘Baz… I’m sorry.’ 

I crossed my arms and stood, because he was towering over me and it made me uncomfortable as hell. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about,’ I said, crowding his space. Maybe if I just intimidated him enough he’d leave me alone. 

‘Like hell you do,’ he growled, making up for his shortness by crossing his arms as well and stepping closer. 

‘Seriously Snow, it was a mistake, it doesn’t matter.’ 

He immediately uncrossed his arm, putting some distance between us again. I let out a breath I hadn’t realised I was holding, but the look on his face made my heart ache. 

‘It was a mistake?’ 

I dragged a hand over my face, not sure what he wanted from me. ‘No, I just… I don’t know.’

‘I don’t think it was a mistake.’ He said it so softly I wasn’t sure whether I’d heard it right, even with my vampire hearing. 

I just stared at him without saying anything, so he continued. ‘I wasn’t sure what to tell you, because I didn’t know what it meant to you, but I wanted to do that, for quite a some time now.’ 

‘so… it wasn’t just a rebound for you?’ 

He snorted, shaking his head and taking a step forwards again. 

‘Nope, of course not. Was it really a mistake for you?’ 

I wasn’t sure what to say, but my eyes involuntarily moved to his lips and he took that as an answer. He leaned forwards again, and I humoured him, meeting him in the middle. He pressed into me until my back hit the wall, and I brought my hands to his waist, pulling him closer against me.

We didn’t leave the catacombs for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language, so please let me know if i made any mistakes. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
